


Embrace II.

by assez



Series: Embraces [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

He grabbed him and pulled him to him self really tightly. He smelled so good. He didn't even want to fuck him. He just felt so good. He wanted to protect him and hide behind him, He wanted everything that was prohibited. He would love and die for him. It felt so fucking right - warm - perfect - good. He adored him and worshiped his greasy hair and his gaunt chest.


End file.
